


Time is Running Out

by Nathalaia



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BaeDae - Freeform, DaeBae, M/M, Multi, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spell, the fixation, cannot be broken. Their time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hadn't planned on uploading this one, but oh well.
> 
> Once again, this is a very short fic inspired by a song, this time Muse with Time is Running Out (my friends really like Muse). A ficlet then, I guess. It's written in about an hour, so... Yeah. I have edited minor details here and there afterwards, though.
> 
> ... And the plot? Is there a plot? There is a plot. There must be. Where was it again... Anyways, the pairing is somewhat up to you, I guess, again, as pretty much all of these ficlets of mine. One of the persons is clearly Youngbae, however, and I personally imagined Daesung as 'I', but to you, I guess 'I' can be more or less anyone.
> 
> Did I want to say more..? Don't remember. Eh. Beware of oddness and OOCness?

“You can’t, Youngbae.”

He stares at me, hands gripping the edge of the chair tightly, clearly frustrated, maybe even angry at my reply. “And why can’t I?”

“Because I won’t let you,” is my firm answer. “I won’t let you bury it. You know as well as I that it can’t be done.”

“It can,” he insists. “I’ll see to it myself.”

“ _You will not!_ ” I cry and am in front of him in a matter of seconds, his wrists in my hands as I force him back against the wall. “ _It can’t be done_. You hear me? It can’t! I won’t _let you_!”

“Why can’t it?” he asks and I tighten the hold on his wrists.

“Because, believe me, I’ve already tried.”

And I have. I’ve tried to the break the spell he created. I’ve tried, time and time again, to give him up, to get my _freedom_ back, but it’s impossible. I can’t. He’s like a drug.

I _want_ to play the game. I want the friction. There’s no denying it.

I want his everything.

“I’m addicted to you, Bae,” I whisper, leaning closer to him and breathing against his skin and I feel him shiver beneath me. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“Our time is running out,” he says and I gather his hands in one of my own, tightly, before I take hold of his jaw with my spare hand and force him to look at me as I lean closer yet, breathing against his already parted lips. His breaths are heavy, mingling with mine, and I smile, looking him dead in the eyes as I close the distance between us, my lips crashing against his.

Before, just for a moment, he wanted us to end. Now he’s wrestling his hands free from my grip to pull me closer. He leaves my lips bruised and my breath shallow, my body burning and my mind hazy.

I told him he can’t. He can’t murder our love. I won’t let him.

He can’t stop it screaming out. Our love is meant to be.

He’s beautiful in everything he does. He’s beautiful when he’s beneath me, skin sweaty and hot to the touch, and he’s beautiful when he cries my name in ecstasy, back arching against me as I steal the breath from his lips, strangle his cries with my kisses. He’s beautiful when he’s fierce, when he holds me down and forces pleas out of me, pulls sounds that have never been heard before out from my lips.

He’s beautiful when he calls my name, when he begs, when he gasps for air, when he is desperate.

He’s beautiful when he tries to murder our love. He’s beautiful when he realises that it can’t be done. He’s beautiful when he gives in.

He’s beautiful. A contradiction.

I feel like I’m drowning.

“Bury it,” I beg in the darkness, my hands running over his heated body, my nails leaving trails of teased lines on his skin.

“I can’t,” is his breathless reply and I know he can’t.

He won’t break this fixation. He can’t. He won’t.

I won’t let him.

Our time is running out.

He’ll be the death of me, but I’ll also be the death of him.

He’ll suck the life out of me. Soon, our time will be gone.

Time is running out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this odd piece of fanfiction. Thanks for reading!


End file.
